Changing Hearts
by Yukio Mustang
Summary: It has been two years since Rin Okumura died. Life has since moved on, but on the aniversary of Rin's death, mysterious blue flames appear and a person who everyone thought was dead returns, but changed. Can Rin truly recover, or is he lost forever? But what role will the demon kings play? Rated M for safety. Parings undecided. Sequel to Personal Mask.
1. Two Years Later...

_**So im finally back. It has been some time, but its here. I know, i should work on my other stories, but thats harder and requires more work. And be aware a My Hero au fanfiction will HOPEFULLY be coming soon (at least as soon as i can write it). Its a multichapter one, but I hope it will be good. So I am going to be more active. **_

**2 YEARS LATER in Assiah**

 **Yukio's pov**

"Hey guys," I say to Ryuji, Konekero, Shima, Izumo, and Shiemi.

We're at a grave. The headstone we are all in front of is Rin's. It's a typical headstone because we all had to chip in to buy it, as Mephesto did not pay for any of it. I managed to get him next to Father Fujimoto. But we never did get his body back, all that the casket contains is an empty grave.

We're here because it's the day we all remember, it's the day Rin died.

All the sudden the ground shakes. At the same time all our phones ring. I answer my phone.

"Chicken, we have a situation. A gehenna gate has opened up in the area. We need you and the other old cram students to secure the gate." Shura says over the others own call. I respond with an okay then I hang up and look at the gang.

"You ready?" I ask as they hang up the phones. They nod and we go looking for the gate. I lead the way and eventually we see a dark cloud of coal Tars. Then all the sudden we see a figure through the cloud lit by blue light. We realize we are in over our heads.

 **Ten minutes ago in Gehenna**

 **Rin's pov**

"Yes Father." I say. I've been in Gehenna for 4 years. It feels weird. The first year was spent torturing me, to get rid of those pesky human emotions. But Father managed to get it out. I mean he was right. I was clouded by my emotions, Father was only making me better.

"So what did father say?" Iblis asks me. "I am to go to Assiah and meet with Lucifer for the first time. There I will meet with his spy for the and then report back to him." He nods.

"Any back up?" Iblis asks, and I shake my head no. "Good luck Rin" Iblis says, for some reason a hint of sadness in his voice, and then he walks away.

I cut my arm using one of my sharp claw, a feeling of numbness coming over me. I mutter a chant and a Gehenna gate opens up. Father says that I can open it because I inherited the Blue flames.

I jump in.

I feel my body change, and as it does, I suppress my demonic features. I see the world shift from blood red to blue. I step out of the gate and see a dark cloud of coal tars in front of me. I release some of my flames and see outlines of people.


	2. Unexpected change

**_AN: I'm alive! If you follow me on my other story, Empathy is more important then sympathy, then you notices I also am updating that one. But i am not giving up on my stories, I love them. But I am updating all my stories, as well as starting two new stories in the MHA catagory. So look out for that. The saddest part is that i have been busy with school, so i havent had time to type the chapters out, so they are written, just not typed. But I am working on it. So expect more updates soon, but it will not be on a schedule. Anyway, enjoy the story._**

 **Assiah**

The figure comes towards us. Suddenly, the cloud breaks and a figure I never thought I would see again breaks through. Rin comes through the cloud. He is wearing loose fitting pants and a tight black tee shirt. He has on fingerless gloves and a chain on.

But he looks different. His eyes are more red, his teeth longer, his flames brighter. On top of that his eyes are more icy, his face is sterner, and his attitude, it screams superiority. I see him narrow his eyes. But then something strange happens. He breaks into a smile, but not a 'I'm happy to see you' smile, it's a predator smile. A smile promising hurt and pain.

"Hello Yukio" he says in a deeper, more demonic voice.

"Rin?" I say uncertainty.

"So you haven't forgotten my name." He says snarkily. Then he goes and turns the other direction.

Before he has a chance of leaving I ask, "How are you still here? How are you still alive? How could you not let me know sooner that you were alive?" I yell, and I feel tears start to fall down my face, all my pent up sadness and emotions bursting forth.

"Well you see alive is halfway right. I'm not alive in the same way you knew me. I'm better, stronger. I'm no longer human." He says in a tone that shows he wants to hurt me, he doesn't care about me.

"No, niisan" I say quietly.

He twitches in an upset way and angrily says, "I'm not your brother, not anymore. He was weak and pitiful. He was crushed and defeated."

"No, the Rin I know isn't gone, I know that." Shiemi says.

Rin just shakes his head and starts to walk towards the cloud, and as he enters the cloud I hear him say, "Don't bet on lost odds."

All the sudden he disappears.

Rin Pov

I manage to lose them through the cloud of coal tars. A part of me, a weak part, couldn't let me kill them. Not feeling like fighting it right now, I spare them. But I know I will have to face them one day. And I will have to be able to kill them. But today is not that day.

I meet Lucifer's soldier in an old park. He takes me to a helicopter. From there it take about 40 minutes for us to get to his base.

I get off the helicopter, and I see Lucifer's standing on the bottom of the platform. "Hello brother." I say respectfully while bowing. He is my superior, and Father wishes for me to say on good terms with him so I stay respectful.

"Hello brother," he says back to me. He leads me towards the entrance of the building. "So how are things going here? Will a vessel be ready?" I ask

"Yes my spy is making sure of that." I nod and ask, "So who is this spy?"


End file.
